


Halcyon Days

by GrimLegate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Before the Sundering, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Warrior of Light Is The 14th Convocation Member (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLegate/pseuds/GrimLegate
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of those who were lost to the Sundering. (A collection of one-shots mainly focusing the Warrior of Light and Hades)
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Fourteenth (Hades&Persephone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Convocation welcomes the newly anointed Fourteenth.

The Convocation Hall echoed with the soft conversation of its inhabitants, and Hades sat slouched within his chair, golden eyes lazily scanning over the rest of the members. Lahabrea and Elidibus were engaged in a quiet discussion, and to anyone looking from the outside in, they would have seen what looked like a rather polite discussion about something, possibly mundane, but the way the former’s soul prickled with every word the Emissary uttered easily gave away his irritation. Igeyorhm leaned away from the man, unease rippling over her soul as she tried to remain as professional as possible, but Hades himself could see how she was beginning to reach her wit’s end.

Finally, Elidibus let out a sharp hiss of anger, shocking the rest of the Convocation into silence, all turning their attention to the man.

“What is done is done, ‘tis not my choice who is to fill the role.”

There was a grave finality to his words, and Hades cocked a brow behind his mask. _Who will fill what role?_ He wondered, glancing to the seat that, for as long as most of the members had held their office, had remained empty. Lahabrea seemed dissatisfied with the answer, if the roiling of his soul had anything to say about such, but instead of becoming angry once more, he lowered himself back into his seat, and the surface of his soul became placid and unreadable.

Once the Emissary was satisfied that there would not be another outburst from the party, he cleared his throat, and the few conversations that had continued ceased. “As you are all aware,” he began, drawling his hidden gaze over the rest of those gathered. “When a position becomes vacant, the Convocation strives to fill it.” A few surprised mutters filled the room, and once more, the attention was turned to the lone, vacant seat within the hall.

“Normally, we would all weigh the qualifications of each applicant who we see fit for the job – but, in this _unique_ case, I am afraid we cannot put it to a vote.” Hades was beginning to see how that might rub some of the members the wrong way, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. After all, if there _was_ someone who was fit to fill the role of the Fourteenth, surely, they would be the _only_ one. And it seemed that his way of thinking was correct. Elidibus let his voice hang in the air for a moment, waiting if any of the members were to object, but even Lahabrea who had started off the meeting with a contrarian air remained silent. “Thus, I, as Emissary of the Convocation, am honored to welcome into our ranks the first Amaurotine in a millennia to fill the position of the Fourteenth.”

There were some murmurs among the conversation that broke out, and Hades himself could not help but wonder who they had found to fill the position. He imagined some youngling who had barely lived but a few centuries, so once the large doors leading into the hall had swung open, the figure who stood there suddenly held the scrutiny of thirteen pairs of eyes. Hades lurched in his chair, staring, mouth agape.

“Persephone?!” He spluttered, and there was a withering ‘ahem’ directed at him, Elidibus staring harshly at him.

“Emet-Selch – need I remind you that personal names are not to be used within the Convocation Hall?”

“My apologies, Emissary. I was simply taken aback.” Hades murmured, and he stared hard at Persephone, who’s soul reflected the wince that was mirrored on his face. Elidibus beckoned the Fourteenth to his seat where, from past experience, Hades knew the newest member would be spoken at for an agonizing amount of time. Hades slouched in his seat, not unlike in his usual fashion, but a pout twitched at the edges of his lips. After all, he couldn’t _believe_ that Persephone had kept this from him. Sure, the two of them had been kept far too _busy_ , with the necessity of another building keeping him confined to his desk, and Persephone pulled in a thousand and one directions in regard to his research…

But they _always_ made time for one another.

His pout must have been surly enough to catch the attention of the newest member, because his sulking was interrupted by a tendril reaching out to prod him in the side. Hades shot a dirty look from behind his mask at the newest of the Convocation members and used a piece of his own soul to swat at Persephone’s. He exaggerated his exasperation as the other grew increasingly bold with his touch until Hades could feel the rippling amusement cascading off of the other man.

Such games continued throughout the meeting, Hades being poked and prodded occasionally by Persephone, who tried to draw the man out of the dour mood that he had mired himself in. It persisted until the final moment, where Elidibus rose from his seat and drew the meeting to a close, adding one last comment about their newest member, which Persephone nodded along to with a modest bow and a smile.

Hades snatched the opportunity to be the first out of his seat and striding down the hallway, taking no small amount of amusement from the flustered excuses that Persephone was forced to make as the rest of the members came up to offer him their congratulations. Hades delighted in seeing the door whisk open the moment that he stepped near to press the button, making his way into the lift and turning to watch Persephone break into a run to try and catch up to the elevator doors,

While Hades jabbed at the ‘close door’ button.

Alas, the doors sensors were in perfect working order, and they sprung open after just _slightly_ squishing the other man, who let out an indignant squawk as they nearly fell upon him.

“Y’know, it’s _rude_ to not hold the lift door for someone!” Persephone exclaimed, looking from the man’s face to his hand, watching as Hades continued to hold the ‘close door’ button, making no attempt to hide it.

“One might say it’s rude to not tell someone close to you about a big occasion such as this.”

Persephone’s pout disappeared in favor of an accusatory glare, and the man’s hands settled on his waist as he jabbed a finger towards Hades.

“Oh, I don’t want to hear about it, mister ‘ _Honorable Emet-Selch of the Convocation of Fourteen!_ ’ I’ll remind you that I had to find out from Hythlodaeus, and _then_ I had to yank you away from your new shiny desk in order to even celebrate!”

It had nearly been five decades ago, but Hades had to, albeit grudgingly, relent his attitude towards the other. The two sat in a heavy silence, Persephone’s finger still pointing accusatorily at the man before a soft smile began to creep across his face.

“In any regards… congratulations, Persephone.” He murmured, giving the other a gentle nudge with his aether, sending bright sunbursts of emotion across Persephone’s soul. The beaming grin across the other’s face made up for any displeasure that might have been left over and the wind was nearly knocked from Hades’ lungs as he suddenly found himself with his arms full of the other. In the privacy of the elevator, Hades indulged the other in the physical comfort, prodding into his aether and finding the tight knot of worry that he had overlooked in the other.

“I’m… I’m a little nervous, I’m not gonna lie.” Persephone murmured, turning his face to the side to look Hades properly in the eyes. “It’s a lot more serious that just making creation concepts, or creatures… but I had to, y’know? For the good of everyone.” It sounded a little hollow, and… Hades could hardly blame him. The spot of the Fourteenth was rumored to be cursed for a reason. Dealing with creation magic, even simple spells could be disastrous, and the Fourteenth was in charge of the conceptualization of life and death in its highest forms…

Hades brushed part of his soul over the weak, scarred spot on Persephone’s soul. Soothing over the gnarled tangle of emotions, he could feel the other as he shuddered in Hades’ arms at the touch. If he was to be completely honest, he was amazed that Elidibus would hand over the position, knowing that Persephone’s soul was crippled in the way that it was. It made him suspicious in no small amount, though he wrapped up that emotion and tucked it away, not wanting to bother Persephone over it.

The elevator finally jolted to a stop and the two untangled themselves before the doors slid open, however unwilling the two were to do so. Many wandering Amaurotines mulled about in the entrance hall and nodded politely to the two Convocation members as they went passed, none the wiser about the semi-public display between two of the societies most respected members.

The two walked in companionable silence for a short while, before Hades turned to Persephone with a smile. “Why don’t we go tell Hythlodaeus the good news? Maybe go out and celebrate?” The smile fell from his face when Persephone gave a nervous one in return, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

“He… _may_ already know…”

Hades’ deadpan expression did not escape Persephone’s attention, and he gave a rather indecent wail as Hades’ lengthened his step with every intent to leave the other behind.


	2. He Can Smell Fear (Hades&Elidibus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has a question that, unfortunately, only Elidibus can answer.

The scratching of pen against paper did nothing to soothe Hades’ nerves. Elidibus’ soul was a placid lake of indistinguishable emotion, and Hades resisted the urge to prod deeper into the other’s emotions, wanting something indicative of the mood that the other was in. So, he stood on the other side of the desk, carefully suppressing the anxiety that was bubbling up in his breast. _He can smell fear,_ was Persephone’s voice echoing ridiculously in the back of his head, reminding him of the very unprofessional conversations that they had had about the man over tea with Hythlodaeus.

A final jab upon the paper decrees it done, and Elidibus waves it into nonexistence, swiftly sent off to who’s ever desk it was _now_ the problem of. Still, though, he had yet to be acknowledged, so, he continued to stand in silence, shifting on his feet trying to coax some feeling into them. Another paper passed, and then another, and just when Hades had begun to feel like the other was doing this _just_ to make him squirm… Elidibus set his pen down and looked at Hades. It was easy to forget just how much older some of the members of the Convocation were, and Elidibus was one of the oldest, and his height easily reflected that – considering he matched Hades for height… while he was sat down.

Hades was hardly one to lose his nerve, but the endurance test of waiting for the other while he had leisurely thumbed through and signed papers had begun to wear him down. His mouth felt dry when the other’s scrutinizing gaze fell upon him.

“You wished to speak with me concerning a clarification for…?” Elidibus once more thumbed through the papers remaining on his desk, and Hades could see the beginnings of a frown tugging at the corners of the other’s mouth. Of course, he had been vague in the wording, after all – if anyone with less business sense were to get ahold of the question that he was about to ask…

Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t even asked the party who would also be _involved_.

“Regarding the rules on the types of relationships that Convocation members are allowed to hold.” He knew that it was a simple thing to be involved with someone outside of the Convocation, but for two to hold office _and_ be within a relationship…

Well, if there had ever been one, it had been kept tightly under wraps.

Even some of the fondest gossips within the Hall of Debate hadn’t been able to grace him with any information when he had went digging, and more than a few had turned their hawkish gazes onto him, wondering whatever could he be using such information for. He had a feeling that it would come back to haunt him one day – if he would make it out of this office. The silence that had fallen over Elidibus was beginning to unnerve him more and more, until he was ready to jump over to desk and grab the man by the hood and shake him till he had the answers he needed.

Finally, Elidibus sighed, tapping his knuckles on his chin while he stared Hades down.

“ _Why_ am I not surprised.” The Emissary muttered, and there was a part of Hades that balked at the man’s flippant comment. _Surely,_ he wasn’t _that_ obvious…

… Was he?

“There is not any, per say,” Elidibus started, leaning back in his desk chair. “There are no rules against Convocation members partaking in a relationship with another, but there is some etiquette to follow.”

“And that would be…?”

“Titles are to be used at all times within the hall, do not subject your fellow Convocation members to the intricacies of your relationship, if there are personal issues they are to be dealt with on your own time, and any and all public displays of affection are to be issued outside of the meetings and within reason in view of the populace, as befitting of your status.” He rattled off, looking back to the papers on his desk, flipping through a few of them and sighing. “Now, is there anything else you need clarification on, Emet-Selch?”

Hades was left standing there, more than a little nonplussed by the blasé way that the Emissary rattled off each and every one of the ‘not-rules’. He _actually_ coughed, feeling like the wind had been taken out of his sails a bit. He was ready to fight for the ability to be beholden to another Convocation member, or to be subjected to countless stacks of paperwork in order to be approved. But, no, that wasn’t how it worked.

“No, no. I think that shall do.” He muttered, looking around the office, anywhere but the other. “Really? No paperwork?” His attention was drawn back to the man at the sound of laughter, Elidibus leaning over his desk. Hades felt his face flush under his mask, and he pursed his lips while the other continued to find _so_ much amusement in his ignorance.

“No, no paperwork.” It was infuriating, the almost smug self-satisfaction that the Emissary had, knowing that he had the normally unperturbed Architect on the back-foot. He certainly didn’t _like_ feeling like he was in the dark, but these were the kinds of things that most Amaurotines simply didn’t talk about.

Relationships certainly weren’t rare. Many of the age-mates that were raised together continued to live together or very close for the rest of their lives, certain co-workers found it more beneficial to pool their resources and minds together for longer than just their allotted desk time. There were many ways to view the relationships that they held, the love that one might hold for another varied wildly depending on who the two were – but it was all viewed in the same, sweet manner in how they could all show love for their fellow man.

Elidibus’ laughter had seemed to die down for the most part, but that smooth, mirror surface of the man’s soul now lay tinged with ripples of humor spreading through it, and he was sure he couldn’t help but bristle throughout the conversation in embarrassment. He tried to ask a few more questions out of proprieties sake, rather than turning tail and rushing out of the office as quickly as possible, but Elidibus eventually waved him off. Hades watched as the Emissary produced another stack of papers nearly two-feet tall, and Hades heard the _exceptional_ sigh as the man took stock of the first few sheets.

“You are dismissed, Emet-Selch.”

“Yes… er, thank you, Elidibus.”

The Emissary let out a small noise of acknowledgement and paid little attention as the other left his office, the massive doors swinging shut with a tiny _click_. Elidibus looked up from his paperwork, staring after the man who had left and laughed once more, shaking his head.

“Not surprised in the slightest…”


	3. First Meeting (Amaurot Trio&OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their caretaker welcomes a new life into their fold, and Hades and Hythlodaeus serve to make them feel welcome.

Hades found that nothing was _quite_ so _spectacularly_ boring as waiting around for Genis to return to the home. He readjusted himself in the armchair he had commandeered when they had first been introduced into the space, flopping dramatically and huffing. Hythlodaeus’ face twisted into a smug smile, shuffling up his own chair and reaching to lightly flick Hades’ nose.

“Upset we’re interrupting your morning nap?” He asked while Hades’ squalled at the ‘rough’ treatment that he was being subjected to. Hythlo fell back into his own chair with a giggle as Hades flailed his hands vaguely towards the other.

“ _Excuse_ me for wishing I could still be in bed.” He muttered, huffing harshly enough to flick a piece of his hair up and fluttering down into his face, ushering another round of giggles from Hythlodaeus. Hades shot up in his seat, conjuring a compact, frigid ball and pointing it threateningly at the other boy, who simply could _not_ contain his laughter at this point. Hades flung the ball at Hythlodaeus, who shrieked at the sudden chill that clung to him, and he hopped up in the chair, dancing as he tried to dislodge the snowball.

Both boys froze suddenly as the door creaked open, and Genis’ massive figure stepped through the door – just in time to see the wet snow slop onto the chair Hythlodaeus had been resting in. The three looked at each one another for a long moment, before Hades sheepishly whisked the dampness away, from the seat and his age-mate in turn. Genis, seeming content with this, motioned to the two boys, who eagerly hopped out of their seats, wondering just what their caretaker had brought them. They both crept forward, looking around and all over the massive Amaurotine to try and discern what surprise that they had brought for the pair.

They watched as Genis gently untangled something – some _one_ from their robes and watched as their mentor gently ushered the small figure forward. He was smaller than both Hades and Hythlo, at least a decade, if not more, younger than the pair. Jewel green eyes peered out from beneath the hood of their robes, and he tried to hide behind Genis once more when he locked eyes with Hades. However, Genis, gently continued to usher him forward, and they turned to the boys.

“Hades, Hythlodaeus… this is Persephone – your new age mate.” Persephone met their eyes once more, and the pair started as they saw something that Genis’ massive presence had covered. The brilliant hue of their soul, fractals of seafoam splitting through a piece of the sky – cleft nearly in two. Part of the boy’s soul had been fixed, gnarled and raw, joined together as best it could be. The rest, still in the process of being healed, wept emotions, and the heavy feeling of nervousness cloyed the two of them.

Genis’ soul gently swept over theirs, settling in the weakest part of the boy’s soul, patching up where his emotions leaked through. Genis gently settled a hand over his shoulders, and looked over to Hades and Hythlodaeus, more than aware that the two of them had seen the damage that had been done to the other.

“Persephone was in a very bad accident, so you two _must_ be gentle with him. He will be staying with us, as his previous caretaker was ill-equipped to help him.” The two boys nodded, hesitating on coming towards the younger until Genis gently waved them forward, and leaned down to Persephone.

“I know this is all very new and scary, but these two will help you adjust. You can introduce yourself physically, and you can get to know their souls without being overwhelmed again while I am here.” They spoke so gently to the boy, and Persephone, after a moment’s hesitation, nodded gently, and stepped away from the safety of the robes, making sure their cover over his own soul remained in place. Hythlodaeus was the first to come forward out of the two, gifting Persephone a soft smile that crinkled the corners of his warm, brown eyes. He put out his hand for the other to take, watching as Persephone’s hands shook with the effort it took to reach forward and grasp it.

“My name is Hythlodaeus – it’s nice to meet you, and I’m glad you’ll be staying with us.”

Persephone nodded, gently shaking the others hand before turning to Hades, and withering under the stare that the other had been levelling on him. Hythlodaeus elbowed Hades, who squawked and pouted at the other, Hades rolling his eyes before sticking a hand out to Persephone.

“I’m Hades.” He drawls, and he did not miss the way that Genis sighed from behind the newest addition. Persephone tentatively took the other’s hand, shaking it for no longer than he had to, before retreating back to Genis. Their mentor looks to the two boys, before standing up from where they had crouched.

“Persephone has a very co-dependent personality, you two. He was originally paired with another child near his age, but the decision was made to separate them.” There was an unspoken warning there, once more to be gentle with the boy, but also to allow him the comfort that he may need after having been separated from his own age-mate.

Hades peeked at the boy’s soul once more, shuddering violently at the sight. He thought that it was a miracle that the boy was alive in the first place. It looked like his soul had nearly been cleaved in two, and he wondered what could have possibly caused such horrific damage – and what neglect had the boy been suffering through for it to have happened in the first place.

Something small tickled at his conscious, and he ogled as the tiny piece of Persephone reached out to him. The longer he looked, he saw how fragile the other truly was, and the effort that it took to even attempt to reach out and brush against him was admirable. Hades extended his own awareness to the boy, coiling around the aether and taking hold of it – not unlike linking together their hands. He glanced over to Hythlodaeus, and he could see the silver and white gold of his soul fluttering happily, linked together with Persephone as well.

Genis had felt the movement of the other’s being and smiled at the sight of the three boys walking while connected to one another. They hadn’t been sure how the two boys would take to the new addition, but it seemed that the protective nature that they had seen exhibited by Hades was becoming a useful trait. The nervousness that they had felt radiating off of the boy was now replaced by a gentle, soothing warmth, that held the worst of the fears at bay.

They had been warned that the boy’s condition could cause issues with regulating his emotions, and the strong fear that had permeated the air surrounding him when Genis had come to collect him had even the adults leaning away at the severity of the emotion. The worst of it Genis held at bay, patching up the holes in the little one’s soul so they could experience the new world that surrounded them.

Slowly they watched Persephone’s soul open up from the tight coil that it had retreated to in the face of his injury, and the twin connections leading from him strengthened and created a feedback loop of content and security. Genis pulled away from the boys, kneeling down to their level.

“Why don’t you show Persephone to your room?” Genis waved a hand, and all three could feel the disturbance in the aether, though Persephone seemed to flinch at the feeling especially. “There. A new bed, and some new robes for you, little one.” They reached out to pat Persephone on the head. “Remember, you are to refrain from using any creation magicks.” Persephone nodded his head, and Genis was pleased enough to shoo the three away.

“No lessons for today, help Persephone settle into the home. I’ll start lunch for us.” Hythlodaeus smiled and gently seized Persephone’s hand to pull him in the direction of their rooms, Hades huffing as both of them eagerly went forward. Hades looked back to Genis who shooed the boy away as the other two retreated towards the stairs. Hades rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his armpits and stalking after the two. Genis smiled as Hades rushed forward to take an outstretched hand from Persephone, and the three ascended the stairs together.

* * *

Genis enjoyed cooking. They felt it was methodical, idly thumbing through a well-loved cookbook that they had held on to for centuries. With their creation magic, it was be a simple thing indeed to create a table filled with food enough for the four of them, but they took great joy in making something the long way, rather than with a simple wave of their hand. Hythlodaeus had understood, the boy following a very similar philosophy whenever Genis gave the pair the opportunity to choose how they approach a problem. _Inefficient,_ Hades had called it, though they were certain that most days Hades griped about that he was wanting to return to his napping.

Genis had wondered if it was an energy deficiency, something that was easily fixable, but upon closer inspection, Hades was _fine._ Genis’ concern was misplaced, certainly, but it still perplexed them that Hades preferred to sleep while the days went on. The desire to dream could be strong, but Genis wondered if there was something that Hades was lacking that he found within his dreams. He tried to find more stimulating exercises for Hades in particular, but whether or not he was interested seemed to be a matter of luck.

He was one of the most obstinate children that Genis had raised, but they were confident that, just like the others, Hades would be successful and _happy_ , regardless of his personality quirks. Genis finished prepping the parts of the dish, setting down the knife and moving over to the stove top and turning on the heating element, watching the surface flare red-hot. They reached up for the rack above them, pulling down a pan and nearly dropping it as one of the tiny souls within the house _shrieked_ with terror and agony. Genis stretched out their soul, feeling Persephone’s soul crying out even despite the way their soul helped to support it.

Genis switched off the heat quickly, setting a brisk pace for the boy’s rooms. They wondered if something had triggered the boy, or if he had attempted to reach out too far and hurt himself in the process. There was so much that could have happened to cause such a reaction, and Genis scolded themself for their lack of diligence. They easily ascended the stairs, climbing four or five at a time, having became used to the shrunken size for the ease of the children. The moment they stood upon the landing, the worst of Persephone’s emotions quelled, and Genis’ brow furrowed as they moved to the boy’s room.

Genis slowly opened up the door, and they understood what had happened to quiet the wailing soul. Hades’ soul of royal and gold looked stretched so thin over top of Persephone’s, and Hades had Persephone pulled close in between him and Hythlodaeus.

“He had a nightmare.” Hades said softly once he had caught sight of the caretaker stood in the door, shuffling the bundle in his arms to show that, despite the tears that had run down his face, Persephone was still asleep. And when Genis reached out to check on the boy, they could feel the comfort that radiated off of Hades’ soul slowly but surely sinking in and forcing out the fear.

Genis eased up at the sight of all three bundled up together in Hades’ bed, nestled within the blankets that, Genis realized with a smile, had been thieved from the two other beds. Genis met Hades’ eyes again. “Do you need me to take him?”

“No.” It was clipped and sharp, and Hades even made a motion as though to pull Persephone closer to him, which the boy seemed to reciprocate, grabbing at the thick fabric of Hades’ robes. Genis’ brow cocked behind their mask, and once more they noted the elevation of protectiveness, bordering on possessive. _That might be something that causes issues later,_ they made a note to begin discouraging such behavior if it returned in the future, but for now, Persephone seemed receptive to the treatment and his rest began to ease.

Genis nodded, heading back towards the door. “Well, lunch won’t be ready for a little while longer – so you can enjoy your rest for a while longer.” They hummed, and Hades seemed to ease at the idea of returning to sleep, and so Genis stepped through the threshold and moved to resume their preparation for lunch.

Hades remained staring forward at the door until he felt Persephone move atop him. Hades reached out with his aether and worked to soothe the other. Persephone had felt the needles of irritation that had come from Hades, and he began to stir, a whimper leaving his lips. Hades frowned, willing his soul to smooth out, stretching it once more to embrace the other and willing himself to calm. After a long moment of waiting, Persephone settled, curling once more into the warmth of his other two bedmates, the nightmare leaving but a shadow of terror against his mind, which Hades worked to soothe and dismiss.

Hades stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, sighing deeply and tightening his hold on both Persephone and Hythlodaeus. It was _exhausting_ around here sometimes, and that had just been with Genis and Hythlo – and to add a third into the fold was certain to drain him even further. Hades gave another dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes before glancing down to Persephone’s face. He traced the moles that lie scattered across the other’s skin with his gaze, and huffed.

_I need a nap._ He thought brusquely, making certain that his arm was anchored, before closing his eyes, sinking into the feeling of each soul sinking into the borders of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the little baby Amaurotines. ;v;


End file.
